Golden Destruction
by missionmoo
Summary: Naruto to is forced to live with a legendary water maiden and her growing love life. There maybe hints of JirxOC but mostly kakaxOC and OCxOC with lots of action. ON HOLD!
1. Master, My Master

Master, My Master.

_In someway I knew there was someone out there, someone just for me. I've searched everywhere for you, chased you down when I thought it was you. But only to turn them around and find a fiend. The ugly fiend that deceived me, lied to me and made me kill. But you, you were the one to make me stop killing and change me. My mother always said 'Everyone loves a fiend, one that will kill for them, lie for them, die for them. But those fiend were not true fiends, the only true fiend was the one that it killed for. You are a beautiful flower my girl, someone who was destined to make a field of ugly sand to beautiful flowers just like you.' _

We walked into the village, the crowds of people were unreal. They bumped into me making me sway and stumble. My master as I knew her followed behind in my protection. Though she kept me on a short leash, literally. My hair was long blonde and matted, my face was covered in a mask, do to scars and my eyes. The clothes that I wore were torn, dirty and sometimes exposed more than I wanted to. The home made collar that master so generously moulded together was tight and the spikes on the inside dug deep in my throat. My master on the other hand, was beautiful. Her eyes were like a green field of trees just ready to sprout, her face was smooth and flawless, her amazing black hair sometimes shimmered and made it purple. Her brand new clothes were not torn and dirty like mine but a wonderful put together piece of work. She was the head of the Hidden Mists, country protection and prevention agency. She was glam and glitter, the star of our country. But she has a very dirty side to her, she fights me against ninja from other countries to the death for money. I guess you know who wins then. This time we are in the Hidden village of sand and a very tough opponent, a Shukaku.

"Don't look at anyone." Master whispered harshly to me.

I nodded my head and she pulled the collar in a different direction. I looked down to the ground as she pulled tightly on the leach. We stood out side the door of a Hotel, she pulled me close and unhooked the leach. She went inside without a word but I knew what I was supposed to do. I stumbled over to the wall and leaned against it, I liked watching the people go by. They moved about without a glance, it was like I was a statue that everyone forgot. I hunched over on the wall remembering what master said. I heard footsteps run up to me and say,

"Is it dead? Wait I think it's a statue." The boy pocked me and I flinched back. I raised my eyes to look at him, his blues stared down at me. I moved far away from him and looked from him to the door. He boy moved closer to me and I growled at him, he stopped just short of me. Yelling came from inside of the hotel,

"Do you know who I am!" Master yelled and she stormed out.

"Luchia its time for some fun." She pushed past the boy, grabbed me from the corner, and pulled me out to see the balcony.

The boy watched in curiosity,

"There in that room. You know what to do." She tore the collar off, the sound of the spikes being pulled out of my neck was sick and almost like a suction cup sound. My mind when blank and my vision faded, I was here in this place again. This place I kept being sent to, I had no idea what would go on when I wasn't in the right mind. But when I did wake there were dead bodies and the horrible smell of blood and I was left to clean it up. I remember the felling of cold steel and my vision came back with a snap. I looked around, there it was again! The bodies, the blood and my mop.

**'You are a beautiful flower.'**

She laughed saying,

"Good girl." She stepped over the man and walked right through the blood. She told me clean up the mess. I wept the bodies up and put them into a closet, then got a mop and wiped up the blood. There was only one bed of course so I was sleeping on the balcony.

"Were having gusts soon so answer the damn door when they come." Master yelled from the bathroom and slammed the door. I finally got a look around, it was a very nice room. It was blue like the rough ocean, the doorframes were a lighter blue like the sunny sky. The room was very square, a door across from the balcony made up the bathroom. The amazing king sized canopy bed could fit four of me in it. Now I see why master wanted this room, she was having a man over. Sigh. There was a knock at the door I walked slowly over it and opened it a crack. A tall man stood there, he had spiky white hair at the top and was long in the back. His eyes were a surprisingly deep black, like a black hole. They sucked me in for a minute. He had red streaks starting at his eyes and disappeared under his cheek. He wore what looked like a normal everyday mans clothing. He finally spoke,

"Ah, room service for a Luchia." He quickly looked down to the paper and then back at me. I just shook my head no. I closed the door in his face, he knocked again. I answered it again.

"Sorry that was a cover up I'm the one you guys are meeting." He laughed at the end. I opened the door wide and let him in. I bowed as an apology, he was followed by the blue eyed boy and my masters other sidekick. I took a quick glance at the two men before walking over to the bathroom door and going inside. Master gave me a dirty look and said,

"What are you doing in here you dirty bitch!" She yelled and pushed me out the door. I fell at he men's feet and she slammed the door behind me. She reappeared in the bathroom doorway and gave a nervous laugh. She apologised saying she didn't know they were there. She walked past me and sat down, the guest sat down infront of her. I sat up and got a good look at the boy. His hair was a short spiky blonde, his blue eyes reminded me of the walls. He had three light black lines on each cheek, and he wore a bright orange outfit. My master looked at me and said,

"Go bathe in the lake or something just leave, this is an adult conversation." She waved her hand and I got up to leave,

"You leave too Naruto." The man said he looked at the boy with serious eyes.

"What! I'm not leaving!" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and put on a weird face. I walked over to the door and walked out. I closed the door and walked slowly down the hall, I heard the door open and Naruto being shoved out. I looked towards him and our eyes met for a quick flash, but I turned away and started walking again. He ran to catch up to me, and followed me all the way outside.

"Where are we going?" he asked I didn't speak back mainly because I couldn't or it was really hard to anyways. I just walked on in the direction I smelt the water. He never said a word after that he just tagged along, after wandering around we finally found an abandoned small hotspring. The first thing I took off was my mask and took a shaky deep breath and I cleared my throat a little then finally said,

"Please leave I would like to bathe." I felt his eyes staring at me so I turned and kept my head low. He did as I asked and left me to clean up. I slipped off my few clothing and washed off the dried blood I had accumulated off of my hands before slipping in. A bright golden light came from my body and I turned back to my normal form. Bright yellow and wonderful orange feathers covered my breasts and continued down my sides starting with orange and fading into a light blue. A few small feathers covered my groin and butt. My hair stuck to my head and face, the tips a sea green. Long yellow wings sprouted from the back of my head, making a couple feathers stick out along with it. I'm a Siren, a legendary creature of which I am the only but still am not alone. One of my many talents is singing and play the harp, the Mist country took made this their advantage. I protected the Mist for as long as I could remember, the invaders would die in a watery grave.

I realised that I sat there for a while just thinking back, so I sat there and washed up. Something came over me, a song from deep down began to rise and I couldn't stop it.

**_I feel my wings have broken in your hands_**

I touched my wings to make sure they were still there.

_**I feel the words unspoken inside. **_

I touched my throat, feeling it vibrate as I sang.

_**And they pull you under, and I would give you anything want.**_

I looked at my reflection in the water, and nothing stared back at me.

_**Somebody save me,  
I don't care how you do it,  
Just stay, stay with me**_

**_I made this whole world shine for you..._**  
**_Just stay with me, stay_**  
**_C'mon, I'm still waiting for you_**

I heard footsteps coming towards me and I panicked. I took a deep breath and ducked under the water. I watched Naruto walk up and look around, he set some clothes down beside. And say to himself,

"I swear I heard singing…where'd that girl go?" he looked around again, then left. I panicked again my breath ran out, I burst through the water and panted trying to breath. I flapped my wings and water went flying everywhere,

"Ah!" Naruto screamed, I jerked my head to him. He was staring at me, he had slipped in to the water when I wasn't looking. I wadded over to him and hugged him. He was very still under me, there was something that made me do it and something was pulling me towards him. I let go and jumped out of the water, I grabbed my clothes and ran off.


	2. Cry Me To Fly

I threw myself at my Masters feet, the other man was standing beside her. She grabbed my hair and strained my neck, making the spikes move and tare in my neck.

"What did you do!" she yelled at me, I closed my eyes and sobbed,

"I'm sorry Master…the boy, he saw me." I sobbed more, she threw me to the ground and kicked me hard in the stomach. She looked towards her other sidekick, Kyo and he got the signal. He walked up to me and dragged me to the corner. He smiled an evil smile; he ripped the clothes that I had clutched to my body away and started undressing. I screamed as hard as I could and kicked my feet at him. Master led the man out the door and closed it tight. Forget my screams, I was all-alone now. I cried hysterically and screamed out over and over again. He pulled me out from my crunched position and laid me out on the floor. There was a gurgling sound from behind the door, and the door bust open. It was hit so hard it bounced back from the wall and almost hit the men in the face. Naruto came running at the room and punched Katashi in the stomach then, did a high kick to his head. It knocked him out good, I ran at him and hugged him again. We fell to the ground and I sobbed in his chest. He was still again, I think he was afraid to move. I felt arms wrap around my stomach and try to pull me off. I hung on to my savour but the man pulled hard, my fingers slipped and cried harder, kicking and waving my arms around. The white haired man stroked my hair gently and whispered very lightly in my ear.

"You go on a head Naruto, we'll catch up." He said and Naruto did what he was told and left. I screamed high in the man's ear, he jumped back and I crawled over to my mask and put it on. Then I got up and ran into the bathroom. I took a cup of water and splashed on my head I returned to my normal form again. I ran out of the bathroom and past the man, I jumped off the balcony. I flapped my wings and glided over the housetops. The wind blew my face and I felt free, but caged still inside.


	3. Connect me kisses

I'd managed to follow the new Masters scent all the way to another city not as big as some I had saw. The gates to the city were large and strong and had been recently patched up. It was a very bad patch job. The rows and rows of trees surrounded the city, making it very secluded. The old man had been trailing me the whole way here, he didn't try and recapture me, he just stayed far enough back to not disturb me. I had flown most of the way here, I never stopped for anything. Not food, not water. My wings stung from the never-ending battle with the wind and the rain, which strained me to the fullest making my body seem extremely heavy under its big wing beats. I walked into the village, my wings gave way just before reaching here. They sagged and flapped behind me like a useless piece of clothing. My nostrils flared under the mask I still wore, his scent caught the wind again, along with many others. My body suddenly felt alive again. I ran, not seeing anything but master's body. He shone and every tree, ever person became a blur, a nothing. He turned at the last second toward me and my body slammed into his. My face dug into his thigh, I rubbed it like a cat that missed her master. And I did. My hands wrapped around his back, locking him to me. It seemed the closer I was to him the stronger, and better I felt. And somewhere deep inside I knew that he was going to be the one to heal me, to really be someone to me not just another master. I felt this hot thread of…something coming from his stomach and connected to my mouth. I reached up and tore off the mask that I was wearing, unzipped his jacket and lifted his black shirt out of his pants.

"No!" Someone screamed at us.

I looked up and met his beautiful eyes, he never flinch or tried to stop me. He must have felt it too. I looked back at his stomach and an intricate design encircled his belly button. I knew then that there was something everybody wanted but was afraid of. Something everyone was jealous of but knew of its destructive power. That something was calling me, curious about me and in some way needed me. The red, hot thread got shorter as I lowered my lips closer to the wonderful seal. I wrapped my wings around us, as I lowered my lips closer and closer to that calling design. The closer I got the more the power grew, when my lips touched this belly button it was like a explosion of pure beauty and pure red hot power. I hadn't felt anything like this, it was like a fire had started but instead of burning my insides out, it was pulling like a hungry animal starved of everything but power. That it had. I don't remember standing but I was, I also wasn't touching Master anymore, I grabbed Masters hand and intertwined it with my own. Bad idea. Power grew more than imaginable and I threw my head back and screamed. Masters voice echoed mine. I looked into my Masters face, there was a red aura that had formed around him and started spreading to me. It formed ears on the top of his head and a tail on this lower back. The tail swished violently, back and forth. His eyes turned red and pointed like a cats. His nails grew like mine had and the lines on his face become darker, thicker. Then like I light switch turning off the pain stopped and I fell to the ground panting. His hand still in mine, he laughed.

"Finally I'm free!" he looked down at me and touched my face.

"And we can finally put a beautiful face to a beautiful voice. My dear you are going to be useful that is for curtain."

_**'You are someone who is destined to make a field of ugly sand into a beautiful flower just like you.'**_


	4. Mind Bender

Sooo sorry for the mix up im out of it but theres the next chapter and thank you for reading

Disclaimer- Narutos not mine nuff said

H.M

* * *

Someone grabbed my hair and pulled me onto my butt. I reached up as fast as I could and grabbed at their neck. My nails dug in, they pulled me up higher than the ground. I laughed.

"Master, what I would really like a nice piece of human flesh." I licked my lips and laughed again. And he smiled. I suddenly heard weeping, I looked in the direction of the crying and found a little boy with his head in his hands. My face softened,

"What is the matter little one?" I asked still being held up by the unknown person. The two other children were standing there trying to comfort the little boy.

"You look like his mother." Said a teacher also trying to comfort him. Well that has never happened before.

The children around him nodded in agreement, I looked at the now shaking body of the little boy and made a decision. I reached up, pulled a feather from my wings, and blew it gently to him. He raised his head from his hands and caught the feather lightly on his fingertip.

"This is for you, whenever you need me I'll always be there for you." He had in fact lost his mother much like I had and now I will protect him.

"H-How do I u-use it?" he asked wiping his tears away.

"When the time is right and you need me the most you will know in the moment." The person holding me threw me to the ground, I felt the ground crumble and crack under me. There was a terrible pain in my back and now I was begging to have a headache.

"Enough!" She yelled at me, a small movement of her hand and ANBU Special squad moved in around me. One started saying and Jutsu, another joined in and another. I could see a barrier, I pounded on it and screamed for my master. Then the next thing I knew I had chains constricting my body, making my arms grip and stick to my sides. It kept getting tighter and tighter until my breathing came in slow rasps. I struggled hard but it was no use, it would only tighten. I finally felt it break my skin and the red crimson blood splattered everywhere and slid down my stomach and arms. My back arched and I screamed that wordless scream I was famous for.

_**'Kaze wa tomari kotoba wa**_

_**Yasashii maboroshi**_

_**Kumo wa yabure ashita wa**_

_**Tooku no koe.' **_

I remembered my mother's voice then, this was the song she used to sing to me. Her beautiful voice rang through my head. Which oddly hurt and I couldn't remember why. I was in the dark and when I tried to open my eyes it was like someone had glued them shut. It always manages to get dark when I'm in trouble and hurt. Ive always wonders what happens when the collar comes off and I go dead to the world. But I don't really mind, memories come back to me when I'm like this. Some are horrible and some are the best things that could ever happen to me. Saving me. She's always in the back of my mind, my mother, her horrible death flashes through my mind.

_**I had walked around the city and asked anyone who would listen if they had seen her. I finally gave up and went back home, there she lay like a broken doll. Her skin had been pealed back from her body and rolled up beside her. Her muscles had been torn and cut open. Her breasts have been cut off but no where to be seen, her eyes stared up at me. Her had reached out like her was waiting for me to save her. That was the first time I seen a dead body and…the first time I ever cried.**_


	5. Winter's Daughter and Hell's Desendant

A hot stinging sensation was what I could feel next, somebody must have put my collar back on. My eyes still felt like they were glued shut,

"There we put the damned collar back on and she isn't awake." Someone said.

"Give her a moment." The familiar voice flowed softly through to my ears, which were ringing. It took me a few tries to get my eyes open, which had glued shut by my tears. I finally got them open and looked around. There wasn't much to look at, it was a dark, stale room with a spotlight pointed at the desk where a woman sat. Her long blonde hair parted into two ponytails, her hands crossed over her face, elbows stuck on the table. Her intense stare was very unnerving. In behind her were the ANBU special quad and two very recognisable people. The Ice Queen herself and the Hell hound in the flesh, I had missed them. They were like a big brother and sister to me, looked up to them. It was surprising though Yukiko was in her original form, rare for her. Yukiko she was the one I looked up to the most, though I couldn't literally look up to her. She was small enough that I could look down on her. Every thing about her emanated winter, her amazing blue eyes were even more endless, wise and could out do the sky. Her hair was the cool clear blue that you only see in the purest of waters. And her skin was the grey/blue like a sunless winter's day. She was truly winter's daughter. Kajida was fierce and terrifying, and it didn't help that he wore a long grey robe and carried a scythe. The only part that stuck out of the robe was his fiery red hands. He has always been afraid of people looking at him, though he was the one who taught me to not be afraid of what other people think. I lost that when I was a servant to the mist, they basically tore away everything those two taught me. He looked tough, but his eyes portrayed a softer side of him. Though they only peeked out from the darkness of the hood, they shone bright and beautiful. For he was not evil, sadly enough many people thought so.

"I have a few questions to ask you." The woman said, drawing my attention back to her. I tried to get up, but more chains stopped me. My feet chained to the ground, my hands chained high on the wall. I let my body go limp and my head flopped back,

"Yes, Ma'am." I said in a small voice.

"What is your name?" She asked coolly,

"Luchia." I simply stated

"Last name?"

"We don't have a last name." Spoke Kajida from behind the dark hood.

"Azumaya Luchia." I stated again. I lifted my head to see the reactions of my siblings. Yukiko had been looking at the woman at the desk, reading her, studying her. Her lovely face turned to me in surprise.

"Luchia you know we do not have last names. You can not simply that woman's last name." She looked as if she were angry and confused. But it was simple to me, this woman had taken me in **after **the siren was reborn into my body when I was four. She believed I was beautiful and not a monster. Even though I didn't come out of her body, she was my mother.

"That woman was my mother, she taught me more than both of you. The lest I could do was carry her family name, Because I am her family." She didn't seem to understand still but that was how I could explain it.

"Are you finished?" The lady spoke again.

"Quite."

"Now how old are you?" She grabbed a piece of paper and started to write.

"Human 21, In our years 82." She raised her eyebrows and me, then began to write again. She finished writing, put her pen down and just stared intently at me. She was trying to put a serious look on her face but was failing; all I could see was the bags under her eyes getting darker from lack of sleep.

"Now how many people have you killed?" She intertwined her fingers infront of her face again.

"I don't know." I said in an extremely tired voice.

"But you know you have been doing it?"

"I guess, every time the collar goes back and I regain my right mind, the bodies have already hit the floor. Who else could it be?" I stated and asked simply. She spread her arms wide and a deep smile crept up on her face. She knew she had the one.

* * *

Okay a kinda long one sorry if i didnt update sooner busy me busy me hope you enjoyed it and review please! That would be great ni! 3 


	6. Memories of Someone Else

* * *

"You found her?" A woman walked in asking the one at the desk.

The one at the desk nodded and started instructing people.

"Shizune, prep for transportation to Maximum security prison. Get all the Juunin ready to go too."

"They are already here Tsunade-sama." She turned her eyes to me, and I smiled at her. It was a nice one, not too evil looking. She tried to look away from me as discretely, it really didn't work.

I now had a name to put to the Hokage's face,

"Well Tsunade we'll see if your Juunin are strong enough to hold me this time." I sneered.

_**I Miss You**_

_**I Hope You Can Hear Me.**_

The echo of a voice made me look toward the door, he was in there. Naruto was in there.

"Luchia! Don't you dare. You will go to the prison until we can figure this out." but I wasn't listening, not really. My eyes went unfocused, staring. Staring. His memories so strong in my head it was like I was there.

I remember crying tears of hot pain and it was me. And I was all alone. I remember a teacher glazing at me as I ate ramen. His face was in all happiness, all smiles. A wise man standing next to me as I traced the names of my parents. I remember a girl's wonderful eyes, greener then any cats. I seen her fight for us, cutting the hair I've always loved. The same childish Hokage flicks my forehead protector off to lay a kiss on my dream. A great rival and a great secret friend, and his back as he walked away. Slipped away.

The memories faded but my eyes were still blurry. And when I blinked it away, the tears kept falling. They fell on each side of Naruto's cheeks. His eyes staring up into mine with great confusion. I leaned over to whisper in his ear,

"Together we will have Sasuke back…" the weapons stiffened on my body, and I felt my arms being pulled back harder from my body. I could see it in his face that he was about to say something but there was no time. He turned his head to the side and vomited on Jounin's feet. I again pushed back the weapons pressed hard on all areas of my body, and picked Naruto up. She stood in my way. I suddenly felt better, from the rush of energy that comes with the being together again. So I smiled at the childish Hokage, we were about the same height so we were eye to eye.  
"If you think you're leaving with Naruto your dead wrong." I glanced down at the unconscious boy that lay in my arms. Some where in the, me picking him up and moving to the door he fell unconscious. I moved to one side and she followed me, blocking my path. My smile grew wider, I leaned in so fast she had no time to move. And I gave her a nice peck on the lips. I backed away, moved around her and she never said or did a thing. I walked out of her office the smile having being plastered back on my face. How childish of her.

Kajida and Yukiko followed right after me in hopes that I would go to prison peacefully. Who in hell goes to prison peacefully?

I walked down the hall and I could see three people blocking the way. It really was getting tiring making up new and inventive ways of getting out of trouble. If I could avoid fighting I would, I've had enough of that for two life times. 

"Please go peacefully Luchia." Yukiko called to me, she was having trouble keeping up with my pace. For every one step I took she had to take two. Lovely being tall. I stopped abruptly almost so that Yuki almost ran into me,

"Okay I think prison will be fun." I turned and looked at them.

"I hate sarcasm." She said looking up at me and I chuckled. I kept walking and by this time I almost reached the new people. I was loving all the attention I was getting tonight. I soon recognised the short one almost immediately, his blaring red hair, his sunken dark eyes, and that unmistakable sand smell mixed with blood. And damn this kid is popular! I walked up to Gaara and bowed,

"Kazekage-sama," I said in a high-pitched girlie voice." -I'm graced with you holy presents." I snorted,

"I really would like to see who is stronger but now is not the time."

I walked past Gaara, and with a snap of her fan, Temari was clueless. The underskilled and little Chuunin that I hadn't noticed, napped into action the moment Temari had.

"Someone as old as you should know ever to talk to a Kazekage like that!" the little thing spat at me, I looked at her.

"Oh little one, this should be fun, 2073."

"What?" She turned her head to the side like a dog trying to understand its master.

"Gaara I never expected you to turn into someone who had fan girls. From what I hear they turned that way after they announced you being Kazekage."

"How would you know about something like that, Luchia-san? That's internal affairs. The Elders only suggested it." he asked our backs still turned to each other.

"Let me just tell you one thing, this little pup you have following you around. She's got no talent, she'll never make it past Chuunin." I snorted and walked away, no one came after me, no one tried to stop me.

* * *


End file.
